


Therapy

by Even_The_Stars



Series: Batfamily Oneshots [1]
Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Batfam gets therapy, Bruce Wayne is bad at emtions, But if you know about Nightwings history, Canon accuracy?, Catalina Flores - Freeform, Good Brother Dick Grayson, How Do I Tag, It hints a dubious consent, Mentions MILDLY of rape, Mirage! That was her fucking name!, We dont know her, Whumptober 2020, and the other lady, but not really, clark kent is a good uncle, good parent Bruce Wayne, haha - Freeform, idk how to tag, im supposed to be in class right now, kinda angst, that should be a tag, we hate them, you know what im talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Even_The_Stars/pseuds/Even_The_Stars
Summary: The Watchtower was fairly quiet that day Clark mused as he looked around. It was just him, Diana, Hal, and Dinah today, with Bruce expected to show up with Nightwing soon to brief for their next mission. But for some reason instead of the silence being calming, Clark felt a deep sense of foreboding, like a calm before the storm.“That's fucking bullshit, B and we both know it” A livid Dick Grayson exclaimed, glaring dangerously at Batman.The man in question squared his shoulders, glaring back at his eldest.Or Dick Grayson Finally confronts Bruce about the mental health of him and his siblings.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Clark Kent
Series: Batfamily Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959301
Comments: 18
Kudos: 116
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> okkkkk.... Uhm.  
> Hello All,  
> This is my first fanfiction.  
> I have no clue about what im doing.  
> I own nothing. DC does but I kinda disagree because I think they need to do a better job.  
> CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT IS A THING FOR A REASON!

**Therapy**

The Watchtower was fairly quiet that day Clark mused as he looked around. It was just him, Diana, Hal, and Dinah today, with Bruce expected to show up with Nightwing soon to brief for their next mission. But for some reason instead of the silence being calming, Clark felt a deep sense of foreboding, like a calm before the storm.

Just as he thought that he heard the feminine mechanical voice of the Zeta Tubes announce the arrival of Batman and Nightwing. Clark stood to greet them, as did Diana. Hal and Dinah stayed seated, engaged in their reports. Only looking up when they heard raised voices coming down the hallway into the main room where they were from the Zeta Tube room.

“That's fucking bullshit, B and we both know it” A livid Dick Grayson exclaimed, glaring dangerously at Batman.

The man in question squared his shoulders, glaring back at his eldest. 

“It's a matter of safety, Nightwing. This is not something up for debate” He ground out with finality. Both of them seemingly oblivious to the others currently residing in the room along with them, but Clark new better. Both men were fully aware of everything and everyone around them. Something Jason blames on what he calls “Bat-noia.” Clark smiled mentally at the thought of his other “basically nephews,” Tim's words not his.

But he was quickly shaken out of his thoughts as Dick yelled

“Not up to debate! Well i'm sorry I didn't know this was such a hot debate topic!”

Clark frowned looking at Diana in confusion, her face mirroring his. They looked back at the angered bats just in time to see Bruce's face harden as he said

“I don't know what your sudden infatuation with this is from. Neither you or our brothers have ever shown any want or need for this before.”

Nightwing eyes grew almost comically wide as he exclaimed

“You have to be kidding me. You have to be fucking kidding me”

Dick shook his head and tiredly ran a hand over his face when he saw that Bruce's facial expression hadn’t changed at all, he sighed then continued “You really need me to explain this word for word to you” Batman's face managed to harden even more. Causing the man to look severely constipated, not that Clark would ever say that out loud. Invulnerability be damned that man could  **ruin him** .

  
  


Dick closed his eyes and took a measured breath, starting “Ok. You actually want to do this. Ok. So Jason has terrible PTSD and nightmares from his childhood, the Joker, dying, the lazarus pit and basically everything else that happened in his  **19** years of life. I’m also 99 percent sure he has some form of OCD developed from his PTSD. Tim also definitely has a whole list of crap including, but not limited to PTSD, insomnia, terrible self worth, which none of us have helped with, depression, and that's not even the end of it!” 

He paused to take a breath before continuing “And Damian,” Clark could see Dick break ever so slightly at the thought of the boy Clark knows Dick thinks of as his son even though he would never say it. “Damian has been through so much trauma and is so good but needs this. Because no matter what you say or believe, no one can do everything by themselves. I can't always be there and he needs to know there's other ways to deal with emotions healthily.”

Clark could see him blinking back tears and he could feel his heart hurt at all the shit his ‘practically nephews’ had gone through. He so lost in thought thought when Nightwing continued he startled slightly

“And you B, you need it as much as we do. You can't just compartmentalize and repress your emotions because they're hard to face! That's why we need it. So we can be the best we could. So we can help and save people. So we can be heroes!”

Dick breathed heavily and Clark had a strong urge to go comfort him, but he knows this is needed. That he had to wait until this was said and done, out in the open once and for all.

He saw Dick tense as Bruce turned and looked him in the eye, and all but whispered with more emotion ever heard from the Batman “What about you?” At this point Dinah and Hal had cleared out of the room. Leaving the pair with just Diana and Clark at this point,

Nightwing took another shaking breath and only with his super hearing did Clark hear him mutter something along the lines of “For them, do it for them.” before running his hands through his hair and looking down from the ceiling where he had been staring to meet Bruce's eyes before starting

“You want to know? Ok. I still have nightmares about my parents death. I have terrible nightmares about losing Jason. About the Joker. About.. About… Mirage, and Tarantula and being manipulated and used without my consent. About your death! About Blockbuster, and oh my god so many other fucking things. I have PTSD and depression caused from that said PTSD. I. Need. Help. Too.”

Bruce closed his eyes and brought his arm up slightly like he was going to touch Dick but decided against it. “Dick…. OK. But we still need to find someone safe to talk to. I can't have you guys’ identities being outed. I just can't. But I… I love all of you guys so much and I don't want you to suffer.”

Dicks eyes welled with tears behind his domino mask. Before he hugged Bruce. Who went stiff with the contact but eventually brought his arms down to hug Nightwing back.

Once they broke away Diana spoke for the first time

“If you need a good therapist, one of the warriors from  Themyscira is planning on coming. She does not do much fighting since she does therapy on the island, since even warriors need therapy. Since you need to be physically and mentally strong and sound, to be a good warrior.”

Dick smiled gratefully at the princess before turning to look at Batman. Not for permission Clark knew, but to see if he was going to as well. Bruce nodded once and Dicks smile brightened even more before looking at Diana and saying 

“That would be amazing. I'm sure we're all going to take you up on that offer.”

Diana nodded once before leaving the room saying, “Very good. I will inform her of this. She will be very pleased she gets to help. I will contact you with information about dates and times and such.”

Dick called out, “Thanks Aunt Diana!”

Before looking down at his phone which had buzzed altering him to a text message. He snorted at the message before turning and making a face at the room's surveillance camera, before turning to Bruce and saying

“They were watching the whole damn time, Tim hacked the security feed and Damian and Jason sat and watched this whole thing with him.”

Bruce shook his head almost fondly before looking directly at Clark and saying, “We are postponing the briefing till next week.”

Clark nodded and watched as Batman walked briskly out of the room and to the Zeta tubes.

Clark walked over to where Dick stood looking mildly shell shocked. He gave his nephew a side hug and said quietly, “Good job. You did good. That needed to be said. I’m proud of you”

Dick smiled up at the Kryptonian and mumbled, “Thank you Uncle Clark. And your right, It did need to be said.”

Clark felt himself filled with pride for his eldest nephew. He looked down as he let Dick out of the hug. “Do you want to come back to Gotham for a bit? I'm almost positive Conner and Jon are at the manor. Agent A is always happy for one more guest.” Dick asked as he started to leave.

Clark paused and considered before saying, “Yeah, I think the boys are there. I'm not sure about dinner since Lois wanted us home for dinner but maybe if it's fine with you me or one of the boys can fly her out?”

Dick nodded smiling and Clark had a feeling he was quite excited to see his Aunt Lois who all the boys even Damian held in the highest respect.

They walked together to the Zeta tubes and used the direct channel to the Batcave and when they got there, three bodies all rushed up to Dick looking happy and showing their gratitude for their older brother in one way or another.

Clark smiled, knowing these boys were going to be ok, and even if they weren't they had a whole lot of people in their corner.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ok so If you liked it (or not)kudos, comment IDK.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> I worked hard on it.  
> I know there not in character but honestly, I really dont care. But if you feel like it can you tell me how to make them more in character?  
> Nothings canon compliant so dont even mention that.  
> Im aware.
> 
> Hey ya'll I think I want to make a sequel for this. If I do would anyone be interested in reading? Also any ideas for a sequel or just other one shots that anyone wants to read? I'm really open for suggestions (Meaning: I have no ideas) Thank you for reading!!


End file.
